The Objection Tango
by sweetlittlemiko
Summary: Kagome and Darren have know each other for a long time but when Darren starts dateing debbie the school whore what will kagome do better summery in side
1. Objection tango

**The Objection Tango**

**A Inuyasha cross over **

**Summary: Kagome and**

**Darren have been friends for a long time and both fell in love with the other but shit hits the fan when Darren meets Debbie a well know whore Kagome gets sick of him always talking about her and tells him her feelings can Darren relies he loves Kagome in time the first ever Darren Shan/Inuyasha crossover.**

**Me: his ones going to be great it's a two shot and I hope you like**

**Momo: ya Miko has been work-in hard so be nice**

**Inuyasha: feh the bitch's lazy you ask me**

**Momo: Sit no one asked you **

**Inuyasha: aahh why me**

**Momo: sweat drops ok Kagome**

**Kagome: Miko does not own the Darren Shan saga are Inuyasha she dose own Momo there's no changing that**

* * *

Kagome sighed there he goes again Debbie this and Debbie that why did he always talk's about her

The girl wasa whore she even slept with teachers in fact she's slept with everyone but him for god's sake she cheated lied and yet he took her back every time he was worst then Inuyasha and kikyo and that's saying something.

"Kagome?"Darren asked

"Yeah Darren what you need" Kagome looked at her friend he looked nerves _'wonder what's wrong'_

Kagome thought worried about her long time friend.

"Kagome I'm going to ask Debbie to marry me at graduation" he nodded his head in happiness "going to make her my wife she'll be a great mother just think about it me her a family it'll be great" he went on and on never noticing Kagome's silent's to cot up in his fantasy to see the hurt on her face.

"I I got to go Momo wants me to help plan her and Evra's wedding you know soon she'll be Ms. Momo Von so see ya" and with that she gathered her things an ran home.

~at home~

Kagome cried her head in her sisters lap "I can't believe him how could he marry her she's cheated on him ten times seven of them he caught her in the act I just" she cried harder. Momo sighed

Momo jumped up and went to her closet Kagome call Darren and tell him to meet you in the park in one hour we have work to do.

~an hour later at the park~

Darren sat on a park bench waiting for Kagome she had said it was important so he rushed over as soon as he could. He jumped as one by one the street lights started to go off till only his was on. Then music started playing and the light across from him turned on and his breath caught in his throat there standing the was Kagome and she was beautiful she was wearing a black strapless corset styled shirt that reached just above her belly button and low riding black jeans on her feet where comfortable 3 inch boots.

The music started slow and Kagome moved her body slowly to the beat but the music picked up and she started to move around shaking her body to the beat before she started singing.

**Objection tango by Shakira **

**It's not her fault that she's so irresistible **

**But all the damage she's caused is unfixable**

**Every twenty seconds you repeat her name**

**But when it comes to me you don't care **

**If alive are dead**

**So objection I don't wanna be the exception**

**To get a bit of your attention I love you for free and**

**I'm not your mother but you don't even bother**

**Objection I'm tired of this triangle got dizzy**

**Dancing the tango I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**No way I've got to get away**

Kagome span around and looked him in the eyes Darren couldn't move she was mesmerizing

**Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal **

**That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible**

**But you gotta know small things also count**

**You better put your feet on the ground and see**

**What it's about**

**Objection I don't want be the exception**

**To get a bit your attention I love you for free and I'm not your mother**

**But you don't even bother**

**Attention the angles of this triangle**

**Got dizzy dancing the tango I'm falling**

**Apart in your hands again no way no no no no**

**I wish there was chance for you and me**

**I wish you couldn't find a place to be**

**Away from here **

**This is pathetic and sardonic it's sadistic**

**And psychotic **

**Tangos not for three it was never meant to**

**Be but you can try it rehearse it**

**Or train like a horse but don't you count on me**

**Don't you count on me boy**

Kagome walked closer to him moving her hips to the beat and in trancing him deeper

**Objection I don't wanna be the exception **

**To get a bit of your attention I love you for free**

**and I'm not your mother But you don't even bother**

**Objection I'm tired of this triangle **

**Got dizzy dancing the tango**

**Repeat: **

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**No way I got to get away**

**Get away, get away, get away**

When the music stopped Kagome walked to Darren and kissed him on the lips. Darren's head was spinning he never felt this way before not even when he kissed Debbie he felt right but it ended when Kagome pulled away from him and he mourned the lose of her lips.

"I love you Darren I all was have" and with that she ran away

"Kagome wait" Darren yelled chasing after her but she was gone

Darren sighed and pulled out his cell phone and texted Evra and Steve he had to fix this and quick.

**Me: That's it see what Darren dose in the next chapter**

**Kagome: wow that was great miko**

**Momo: ya amazing**

**Inuyasha: It sucked**

**Momo and Kagome: sit sit sit sit sit sit sit inu no baka **

**Me: R&R and thnx for reading **


	2. Almost

Almost lost you

**Chapter 2 **

Darren set up his guitar on stage it had been two years since Kagome left after telling him how he felt he was an idiot not telling her how he felt about her instead he assumed that she dident like him like that and went out with Debbie even knowing her reputation of being a whore and unknowingly breaking the heart of his best friend and the only girl he'd ever love after Kagome disappeared to college her sister aka Momo and Evra's pregnant wife refused to tell him ' hey your the one who broke her heart you fix this your self' she would say when he asked her in the last two years he started a band he called how to break a heart he was the lead singer and electric guitar player Evra was the base Steve

was on drums and an old friend of his named Sam was on drums and Harkat was on keyboard.

Steve interrupted his train of thought by walking onto the stage " yo Darren its almost curtain time get in place lead singer" he joked as the rest of the band got their instruments and the curtain went up. He noticed Momo sitting in the very front row her huge tummy holding her and Evra's first child tonight she had a strange smile on her face as she looked at him he shruged and and walked up too the mic.

" hey the song we're playing tonight is dedicated to the girl I almost got..Kagome if I ever see you again im sorry...!1.2.3"

_I Almost Got Drunk At School At 14  
Where I Almost Made Out With The Homecoming Queen  
Who Almost Went On To Be Miss Texas  
But Lost To A Slut With Much Bigger Breastes  
I Almost Dropped Out To Move To LA  
Where I Was Almost Famous For Almost A Day_

All this was true he would of done all of that if Kagome hadn't been there to stop him from making stupid mistakes.

_And I Almost Had You  
But I Guess That Doesn't Cut It  
I Almost Loved You  
I Almost Wished You Would've Loved Me Too_

I Almost Held Up A Grocery Store  
Where I Almost Did Five Years And Then Seven More  
Cause I Almost Got Bopped For A Fight With A Thug  
Cause He Almost Made Off With A Bunch Of The Drugs  
That I Almost Got Hooked On Cause You Ran Away  
And I Wish I Would Have Had The Nerve To Ask You To Stay

And I Almost Had You  
But I Guess That Doesn't Cut It  
Almost Had You  
And I Didn't Even Know It

And You Kept Me Guessin  
And Now I'm Destined  
To Spend My Time Missing You  
I Almost Wish You Would A Loved Me Too

He had fell on hard times after graduation before he started the band with out Kagome he lost all will to live and did stupid things but before he could go through with them Kagome's Face an voice would come into his head and he'd chicken out of it looking Over at Momo he gasped sitting in the pinkettes place was none other then her twin sister Kagome the blue eyed beauty smiled shyly up at him and he smiled back.

_Here I Go Thinkin Bout All The Things I Could Have Done  
I'm Gonna Need A Forklift Cause All The Baggage Weighs A Tone (Baggage Weighs A Tone)  
I Know We Had Our Problems, I Can't Remember One.  
_

He jumped off the stage and walked up to her slowly getting on his knee's in front of her taking he hands in his singing the next verse just for her.

_I Almost Forgot To Say Something Else  
And If I Can't Fit It In I'll Keep It All Yo Myself  
I Almost Wrote A Song About You Today  
But I Tore It All Up And Then I Threw It Away_

And I Almost Had You  
But I Guess That Doesn't Cut It  
Almost Had You  
And I Didn't Even Know It

You Kept Me Guessin  
And Now I'm Destined  
To Spend My Time Missin You  
And I Almost Had You  
(Almost Had You)  
Almost Had You

I Almost Wished You Would've Loved Me Too  
(Wished You Would've Loved Me Too)

"Kagome...im so sorry for everything please forgive me I love you I see that know and I just want to spend these last years of my life with you I understand if you want to take things slow and start over but I'v waited two years and im afraid I cant wait any more will you marry me?"

Kagome smiled tears falling down her face in twin silver trails " stupid id love too." he grinned and scoped her up bridal style and kissed her soundly on the lips taking away her breath away the crowd cheered loudly as they made their way out of the concert hall.

**Three years later**

Kagome waddled up too her husband and kissed his cheek their two year old son propped up on her hip "Darren its time to meet up with Evra and Momo at the park you know Kai and Shancus love to play with each other."

" I know love lets go." they went to the park Darren watched as his son and god son played together his wife and sister in law chat Evra adding a comment every now and then and he couldn't believe he Almost lost this.


End file.
